The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Rocker arm covers are usually included in internal combustion engines. The rocker arm cover protects at least one rocker arm from contacting other engine parts or fluids. Typically, the rocker arm cover must be removed in order to adjust a rocker arm which occasionally become loose and ineffective or dangerous. Removal of the rocker arm cover may be time consuming. Additionally, removal of the rocker arm cover may create a mess, often requiring further time to clean. Sometimes, small parts included in a rocker arm cover may be easily misplaced as well.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.